


Findings

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [92]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, Major Character Injury, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry wants to know why Wally is so attached to that bone even out of his Boris personality.In some ways, it might have been best to be left in the dark.





	Findings

~Unknown, 1963~

* * *

 

The bone had been there since Henry first explored the safehouse. Boris seemed happy to see it, while Wally would sometimes carry it around with a lost look in his eyes.

Henry could easily tell it was human. There were unfortunate implications abound with that. He didn't think much of it. It didn't even surprise him.

It was simply a mystery that took up some part of his days. It was far less important then making sure they had enough bacon soup and ration bars to survive. That was more important then an old bone.

Henry had been in the studio for a while now. Even in the early days of living in the safehouse, the bone was almost irrelevant.

So when Boris one day froze while he and Henry were playing fetch, he hadn't expected anything to change.

Wally, clearly lucid now, started winning as he noticed the new teeth marks on the bone.

“What's wrong, Wally?”

“It’s Shawn's.”

Henry thought for a moment, then blanched.

“…Shawn Flynn?! Oh no. I didn't realize…are you sure?"

Henry didn't expect more than a simple yes or no, but got an entire explanation.

“Has to be. Last I saw him, when I was inked up but not a Boris yet, Shawn got his leg stuck in one of his machines. He told me to run. Said he'd be...okay. I remember, as Boris, going back to that place, and finding this bone. As a dog, I just thought ‘Bone!’ but the truth sunk in eventually. I guess Shawn never got his leg unstuck.”

Henry didn't want to imagine that, but it was all too easy.

This was also the first time Wally had mentioned Shawn. Henry had figured something terrible had happened to Shawn for Wally not talk a mile a minute about him, despite how much he hated his new voice.

Henry also didn't want to imagine Shawn, faced with that kind of despair.

“Was there other remains?” Maybe they could give a Shawn a proper funeral? It was what he deserved.

“Maybe? I saw the rest of the leg, for sure. I only took this one, but….”

Shawn wouldn't have survived the loss of his entire leg, and couldn't have gotten very far, so the rest of the remains-

Oh.

“Injuries seem to remain even in ink.”

“Huh?”

“Did...Shawn have other injuries when you last saw him?"

Wally hissed, so Henry moved closer to his adoptive son.

“Please. It’s important.”

Wally was silent for a time, until he finally couldn't stand even his own silence.

“His hand was caught too. When the machine jammed it threw something at his eye, and it...ah.” Wally looked utterly traumatized. Henry placed a hand on his shoulder.

“That's enough….” Henry sighed, sadly. There was an obvious conclusion here, one he didn't like. “That Charley clone with the missing leg? I named him Piper. I think he might be Shawn.”

“No…yes. I think I knew that already”

It made so much sense. Henry would have felt better not knowing. It was already too hard destroying the ink creatures who attacked him just _knowing_ they were people. Even though Timmy had assured him that they all just respawned later as new ink.

But an actual name to a face…

It hurt far too much.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the Butcher Gang clones all have different appearances. Piper, for example, is the only one who looks like the Pipers from the games, and on top of that is the only one who carries a pipe wrench, hence Henry's name for him. Henry has actually come up with nicknames for many of the various Butcher Gang clones.


End file.
